A Rosy Love
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Yuuki is pondering her past and future amongst the rose ridden balcony, when her thoughts lead her to the red eyed man she'd loved her whole life. And who should come to bring her thoughts alive other than the very man she'd been thinking of...1st VK fic!


_**I love Vampire Knight, and thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfic based on the totally awesome manga Matsuri Hino created. Sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm so used to writing from the POV of psychotic serial killers with blood/pain fetishes and hybrid teenagers/obsessive adults that dealing with characters who are more down to earth was definitely a bit of a challenge. Then again, this is a YuukixKaname story, and their relationship is kinda screwed up anyways (hello? incest/love triangle/vampires?), so I guess down to earth wasn't the best phrase to use XD **_

_**Regardless, I hope you lovely readers enjoy my first VK fanfiction, and please leave me a review when you're done! Your thoughts mean a lot to me, and any helpful comments are welcome as well. **_

**Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. Most of the time I would be unhappy about such a thing, but since I approve of the story line and couples, I'm happy enough just writing fanfiction for it. So don't sue me, ok?**

**SPOILER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ VOLUME 8 (I think that's it)!**

Yuuki leaned forward on the balcony railing, staring up at the starry sky and letting the pale moonlight wash over her face. The silvery light illuminated her deep brown eyes with their reddish undertone that was so like her brothers and highlighted her unnaturally pale skin with a faint, moon kissed glow. At one time her flesh had retained a rose pink blush underneath its peaches and cream exterior, but that had changed all too quickly when the vampiric blood had permeated her veins, along with many other physical alterations. Sighing at the thought, Yuuki closed her eyes as a soft breeze wafted over her body, tossing strands of mahogany hair over her face. Yet another change her body had undergone; choppy shoulder length locks now coursed down her back in smooth waves, much longer than before the night when Kaname had revived her and ten times as soft. Perhaps it was one of the things those born of pure vampire blood shared, for Yuuki knew her mother Juuri had had hair equally as long, and just as silky soft. Her father Haruka had always had shorter hair, even shorter than Kaname's, but Yuuki had the funny feeling that if allowed to grow it easily could've surpassed the neat shoulder cut length he and her brother kept.

A soft smile crossing her lips at the thought, she folded her arms on the railing and cupped her chin, lengthy bangs brushing her knuckles. Fingertips slowly came up to brush the bottom swell of her lip, caressing the sharp fangs that peeked out. "….vampire. I'm a vampire," Yuuki whispered, moving to tuck a mahogany lock of hair behind her ear as it whipped across her face. No matter how many times she told herself, and how many changes her body underwent, it was still hard to believe. Thanks to Kaname she knew the whole story: she'd been born a vampire, but her mother had died to lock her powers away in order to protect her from her uncle. But then Kaname had taken her blood and shared with her his own, awakening the vampiric urges within her and returning her to the pureblood faction.

If anything, that was the hardest thing for her to become accustomed to. Not that her uncle was obsessed with her and wished to devour her very body, or that everything she'd ever known was pretty much a lie. That she'd dealt with. No, the difficult thing for her to grasp was her pureblood status. She had been born to privilege, then long denied it for most of her life, and yet now had to readapt to the pureblood lifestyle. And while she loathed the idea of it, Yuuki knew that part of being a pureblood princess meant reintroducing herself to the high society made up of the aristocrats and fellow purebloods and attending their parties. Worse, such balls would require her to appear as her station required. She would have to play the part of a well bred, educated, sophisticated pureblood lady, which meant speaking in soft tones, appearing poised and stoic at all times, and never challenging the other vampires. Well, not directly anyway. That wasn't the vampire way. Of course she would also be required to _dress _the part, a detail that made Yuuki cringe. Fancy dresses and heavy jewelry really weren't her thing, but such elegant finery was expected of her, both as a pureblood and the fiancée to one. To wear anything less than the best would bring shame both on her and Kaname, which Yuuki could never allow. She adored her older brother after all. For him she would gladly adorn herself in jewels and attend the parties and balls that was, as a pureblood princess, her duty to do.

But that didn't mean she had to enjoy it. Kaname sure didn't. The idea of wearing pretty dresses, or in his case suits and ties, didn't interest either of them. Yuuki was much happier wearing her everyday clothes, mostly worn tights, blouses and skirts, and she knew Kaname preferred wearing his pants and loose dress shirts. Dealing with the aristocrats and rare pureblood at the balls, who she knew talked about her and Kaname behind her back, was another thing she knew her and her brother were better off without and preferred to avoid. Yuuki had heard the whispered talk behind their backs; most of the vampire society believed Kaname would be better off with a more appropriate woman as his wife, like Sara Shirabuki, who had been raised since birth to be a proper pureblooded lady, unlike herself.

A frown toying at her lips, she sighed and looked down at the vast gardens stretching out beneath her and the balcony. Dealing with the vampire society was the least of her problems. With Kaname at her side, she could do it. Her nii-san gave her strength, strength enough to handle the vampire factions and their biased beliefs. No, her real issue was Zero, her best friend…..well, her former best friend, who had threatened her life. Hers, and her brother's. "…Zero…" Yuuki plucked a white rose from the garlands decorating the balcony railing, watching the moonlight turn its petals a brilliant silver. "Just like his eyes," she whispered, and smiled sadly.

Yuuki knew she could never see him again. Zero had flat out told her that if he ever set eyes on her again he would kill her and Kaname both, and she'd seen the honesty in his gaze when he'd murmured those hurtful words. So she left, swearing to herself never to cross paths with the vampire hunter again. But the memories….they hurt. Remembering the look in Zero's icy grey eyes when he had sworn to hunt her down and kill her was enough to make her want to cry. Worse, Yuuki knew the only reason Zero had let her go was because he was sure that she would forever run from him, to preserve her and Kaname's life together. In actuality, it wasn't too long after Zero had spoken those hurtful words that she and Kaname left Cross Academy. Yet knowing she couldn't ever see her friend again….

Sniffling, she felt a tear run down her cheek. Zero had been her best friend and confidant for many years. They'd fought side by side, protected the Academy, until that fateful night when she became a vampire once more, and in a sisterly sort of way Yuuki knew she had loved him. Perhaps, if she'd never regained her memories and vampire nature, her affection would have grown, and she and Zero could've had a happy life together. He loved her, and not in a sister-like way either. That one time in her room, when his lips had nearly brushed hers, Yuuki had seen the attraction in his silvery eyes. He wanted her….

Yuuki bit down a sob and shook her head, casting long bangs over her eyes. Reminding herself of such things was pointless. Her memories _had _returned, and with it her natural instincts and lust for blood. She was a pureblood, a princess in the world of vampires, and because of her tainted blood all hopes of her and Zero ever regaining their friendship and love were shattered like the very glass window she had once broken within her room; tiny pieces, forever scattered and stained with blood. It didn't matter anyways though. Ever since that faithful night ten years ago, her love for the man she would later learn was her brother had grown, to the point where she knew, deep in her heart, that she would gladly die for him. Kaname Kuran was her soul mate, nothing could change that. They were destined to be together, had been ever since the night her parents had died and Kaname had saved her from the rogue vampire. And with her memories returned, Yuuki recalled the gentle love they'd shared when she was younger.

"We wanted to be just like our parents," she gave the rose in her hand a tiny smile, bringing the soft petals to her lips for a gentle kiss, and slowly let it fall through her fingers. The rose pin wheeled gently through the air, catching on the wind and blowing away from the balcony, and Yuuki watched it flow away with sad, yet happy, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Zero. We could never be together."

When the time came to make a choice, Yuuki had gone with Kaname, throwing herself into a whirlwind of trouble and uncertainty. She had willingly left her friends and family behind, relinquished her friendship with Zero, and the potential love they could have shared. In the end, it was worth it. Her family and friends understood her leaving, those that knew the truth, and over time the pain of losing Zero would fade, becoming a soft memory in her eternal heart. Even if it didn't, she had Kaname at her side. Her one, truest love.

A gentle breeze came up to caress her cheek, and Yuuki smiled. Carried on the soft gusts were delicate aromas, ones a normal human would never have noticed. Not at the height she did. She could smell everything now, thanks to her vampiric blood; the fresh spice of the night air, heady roses mixed with a faint ting of vanilla, and the tickling remnants of the scent of sex and blood she and Kaname had created a few hours before, when they had made love for the first time.

"Kaname…" the name came like a purr from her lips, and Yuuki felt her cheeks delicately blush as his image came to mind. Shoulder length, chocolate colored hair that had the texture and sheen of spun silk. Pale, alabaster skin, a few shades paler than her own. Full lips, lips that could curve into a smile Yuuki found utterly intoxicating, and deep, burgundy colored eyes. His eyes were what she found most attractive, not his taut body or ethereal face. It was his eyes. They were always filled with emotion and giving her the softest of looks, and were colored a deep shade of garnet red, like freshly spilt wine. "Or blood," she whispered, glancing at her hand. Her fingers were marred with the rich sanguine, as were her palm and wrist. Two fangs marks had earlier glistened on her flesh, where Kaname had first sucked her blood into his hot, waiting mouth, but they were healed now, leaving only the red stains as a reminder of the delicious torment her lover had put her through.

Despite his quiet exterior, and mellow persona, Kaname had shown her just how ferocious he could be. Yuuki remembered the red glow in in his burgundy eyes as his fangs slid down and pierced the tender underside of her wrist. It seemed that his vampiric blood had truly awakened at the taste of hers. His kisses had been fiery, possessive, teeth and lips marking her throat and chest as he'd kissed a path down her chest to the very base of her womanhood. And then Kaname had touched her intimately, and she'd never felt so…so _alive_. In all of her fantasies, she would never have imagined how wonderful it could feel, when that warm tongue slid inside her, rubbing her most intimate parts. Kaname had been amazingly gentle, even in the throes of passion, but nothing could've prepared her for the pain when he had first pushed inside her. Yuuki could still hear the scream that had torn from her lips, which Kaname had quickly smothered with his own. She'd never felt such pain in the whole of her life, vampire or human, but soon enough the pain had disappeared and been replaced with a deep sense of igniting pleasure.

Kaname was gentle at first, his rhythm soft, careful, but Yuuki had pleaded for more, and he finally had quickened his pace until they'd been writhing on the bed, biting every inch of available flesh. Blood had poured down their bodies, slickening their hands and chests, and fingers had tangled in unruly hair, Kaname's especially. And each thrust of his powerful hips had sent a wave of pleasure coursing throughout her body, each one intensified by a rough caress of his hands down her thighs, or lips painting hot kisses across her collarbone. Yuuki felt herself shiver and gave a tiny moan, her flush darkening to a dusky red. Nothing could make her forget the magical night, or the erotic pleasure that had engulfed her young body. It was

"Yuuki?"

With a yelp she turned away from the balcony, her eyes widening as they latched onto a pair of mahogany red irises watching her from within the shadows of the doorway. "Ye-yes," she stammered, and Kaname stepped into the luminescent light highlighting both the expansive marble and herself, a soft smile on his lips.

"What are you doing out here all alone? You should be inside, out of the cold."

He moved closer, his pale skin snowy white in the moon's glow. Chocolate hair hung in tangled streams down his shoulders and neck, lengthy bangs falling limply over his forehead and shrouding a solitary eye. Swathed in a rich velvet robe that parted and revealed shapely long legs when he moved, Kaname sauntered closer to her, his arms crossing over his velvet clad chest. Yuuki shivered, trying not to stare at her fiancé, and failed miserably. While Kaname's robe was demurely long, fully covering his frame, it clung to him like a second skin, the soft fabric draped over his hips and arms and emphasized smooth muscles. The high neckline clothed even more flesh from her sight, but on what skin she could see there were visible spatters of dried blood, though like her there were no remnants of any wounds, and the same liquid was drying in his hair and streaking it with burgundy. "Uh, o-of course. You're right." Her heart pounding in her chest, she forced her eyes away from the sultry man in front of her and side stepped him, making to go back inside. "I'll just-" an elegant hand closed over her wrist, gently tugging her back and into a pair of warm, waiting arms. A soft gasp fell from her lips and she pressed her palms to Kaname's chest, nearly moaning at the feel of velvet beneath her fingertips and wrist.

"Just…what, Yuuki?" He breathed hard against her neck, nearly pulling a moan from her frozen lips. Dark eyes intently swept down her frame, practically unclothing her with their ferocity. "Mmm…" Kaname leaned closer and nosed her collarbone, his hot breath washing over her skin and raising goosebumps. "You smell different. What are you thinking of?"

His knowing voice made her cheeks turn blood red. He knew. The same unnatural senses that allowed her to savor the night air had alerted him to her….Yuuki blushed scarlet, the word arousal sweeping across her mind. "I-I-" she tried to turn away, but the soft hands on her lower back were like velvet covered steel, firm and unmoving.

Kaname's breath brushed her ear, a sharp fang lightly tracing the edge. "I..?" He smiled, his hands moving from their perch to grip her waist. Yuuki could feel his fingertips pressing into the curve of her hips and shuddered, weakly laying her head on his chest and giving a breathy gasp as she saw garnet irises glowing with desire staring straight at her. "Yuuki, dear one," Kaname purred into her ear, "pardon my forwardness, but I do believe that you're…." a solitary hand slipped down her side and elegant fingers curled around the span of her thigh, Kaname's thumb dangerously close to her womanhood. "_Aroused_…."

Yuuki turned to stone, cheeks burning and lips quivering. "I-I'm not," she tried not to stammer, but the deep pools of red making up her fiancé's gaze were drawing her in, creating a feral stir in her blood. She couldn't control it, or her own voice.

"Oh? You're not?" Revolving her in his arms, Kaname kissed down Yuuki's neck, lips worshipping the revealed skin of her shoulder as teeth dragged the strap of her nightgown down. "Perhaps you would…give me the honor of proving you wrong," he whispered, and the younger girl's eyes went wide. He wanted to…to… "Yes." His voice broke through her thoughts, melting like chocolate and redirecting them to a more pleasurable avenue. Yuuki, trembling, slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kaname's neck, avoiding his eyes for a moment before matching them with her own.

"You want to"

"Make love to you," he finished with a gentle rasp tickling his voice, the sound utterly erotic to her ears. Those four words brought to life so many visions from a few hours before, and Yuuki found herself thrusting a hand into Kaname's hair, silken strands entwining with her fingers. He obediently lowered his head when she pulled on them, his lips curling at the corners. "My dearest girl, will you allow me the pleasure of touching you," Kaname murmured, squeezing his palm on her waist. Yuuki smiled at him, her embarrassed blush fading slightly.

"I…would be honored."

Kaname's smile widened, a savage gleam overtaking his wine hued eyes. Acting every bit the gentlemen Yuuki had always known, he easily swept her up in his arms, her arms still around his neck, and carried her away from the balcony and into the bedroom. The scent of roses and the fresh night air trailed behind them through the open doors, silk curtains fluttering in the breeze and stroking her flesh as they walked past. "Yuuki…" Kaname lowered her onto their bed, a king sized draped in the richest velvets and silks imaginable, all in shades of ebony, pearl and midnight blue. Yuuki moaned at the feel of the fabric against her ankles and arms, her hair spilling like a curtain around her head and twisting in soft curls between the satin pillows.

"…Oohh…" her mouth opened in another moan as the older man kneeled over her on the bed, his robe parted at the knees and draping velvet across her thighs. Wet, warm, his tongue found its way to her neck and began tracing the curves of her veins, dark eyes piercing her all the while. At the touch of a fang she jumped, her body electrified by the arousal pooling as wet heat between her legs. Hands, large yet gentle, swept up her sides and fondled the neckline of her nightgown, the thin material easily coming even farther off her shoulders and dangling loosely around her arms. "Ahh-Kaname-senpai," she gasped in pleasure, her hands burrowing deeper into his hair, but the body above hers stilled.

"Dearest…you know we've discussed this," Kaname sighed, leaning close. "You don't have to call me senpai anymore. We're engaged, after all." Lifting her left hand, the brunette brought her ring finger to his lips and kissed the tip, diamond and platinum twinkling against her skin. "Yuuki…."

In his tone was a silent plead, and Yuuki knew in her heart that one of the few things Kaname yearned for was to hear his name. Just his name. Overcoming years of monotony was difficult, since before she had regained her memories all she ever addressed her lover as was Kaname-senpai, careful to give him the respect he deserved. But now she knew the truth, the truth he'd always known, and was no longer obligated to call him senpai. Nii-san was appropriate, but even that….Yuuki's eyes swan with tears, the crystal gems trickling down her cheeks. "…Kaname…" touching a kiss to his cheek, she smiled at him prettily, her cheeks a pale pink. "Please…" she pulled the hand that was wrapped around hers to her mouth, just as he had, and licked the back of it. Kaname's gaze narrowed, heated red watching her tongue pave a path down to his wrist, and before she could bite down he covered her mouth with his other hand, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Ah ah." Taking it away, Kaname brushed his lips over hers in a quick kiss. "Behave yourself, my dear. I want to pleasure you, not the other way around."

"But-"

He kissed her again, and this time the petite brunette kept silent, too distracted by the hot mouth on hers. As if sensing it, Kaname rubbed his tongue against the crease of her lips, which she parted. Heady, rich tastes filled her senses, blood and wine caressing her tongue, and she groaned, tiny hands rubbing the length of his velvet clad arms. "Mmm-"

"Yuuki…." letting out a deep growl, Kaname's lips swept down her shoulder line and followed the direction her hands were making on him, keeping his teeth a faint graze on her flesh. Long bangs shrouded his face as he tilted his face down and pressed open mouthed kisses across her belly, the feeling intensely pleasurable even through the soft cotton of her nightgown. But then he caught a snag of material near the top with his nail and grinned, a faint devilishness awakening in the expression. "This is a lovely gown," he murmured, and Yuuki's face turned a darker pink. "However, I do believe that there is a tad too much material here for my liking."

"What…but Kaname-!"

Kaname's nail slashed a straight line through the material all the way down to the end, the fabric falling apart and revealing her lacy white undergarments. Of course he'd already seen her bare flesh, and paid it much homage, but she was still getting used to the fact that as her lover, and fiancé, Kaname had every right to remove her clothes and see her like this. Yuuki's body became studded with goose bumps, each dot painfully visible on her smooth flesh. She started to cross her arms over her chest, but Kaname's voice washed over her and halted her movements. "Don't hide yourself from me," he licked her bare stomach, his tongue dipping lightly into her bellybutton. "You're too beautiful for that."

Yuuki didn't believe her face could turn any brighter, but apparently she was wrong. "Kaname…." she laid her arms down on the bed, pressing her fingers into the velvet bedspread beneath her. As the wet touch went farther down her belly, Yuuki gripped the blanket and bit her lip when another moan threatened to emerge.

"Why are you silencing yourself?" His milky thighs urging hers open, Kaname glanced up from his perch between her legs and folded back the material of her torn gown. Yuuki sat up with a gentle urge from the brunette and allowed the cloth to slip down her arms, leaving her only in her underwear. "Yuuki, stop that." He reached up and ran a finger over her lips, catching a bead of blood on it from her fang. Tasting it, Kaname shuddered and gave her a sexy look over before returning his attention to her belly, the smooth flesh pliant under his hands. "I want to hear you," he whispered on her chest, making her writhe on the bed as one of his own fangs caught the edge of her underwear and tugged.

"Ahh…" her eyes nearly rolling back in her head, Yuuki licked her lips and grabbed a handful of mahogany hair, Kaname's grin widening mischievously. "You-you're teasing," she gasped, a razor point scratching her waist. "Kaname…!"

"Yes?" Kaname pulled harder at the lace, his tongue flicking out to touch her skin. "What do you want, my love?" Halting, he looked up at her, waves of chocolate falling across his face and tickling her legs.

The hand in his hair flexing, Yuuki stared at him for a moment, all too aware of the fact that her lover's hand was so painfully close to her core, and with a mere jerk of her hips his fingers would be on her. "Please, Ka-Kaname," she moaned, rubbing her thigh against his arm, "touch me."

"But I am touching you," he replied, kissing her waist line. "Perhaps you could be more specific?" At her pitiful, pleading look, Kaname kissed back up her chest and laid a gentle hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing the curves of her mouth. "Yuuki…." hooking a finger into the front clasp of her bra and slashing it open, just as he'd done with her nightgown, he threaded a hand into her hair and lapped at the swell of her breast, gauging her reaction. "You want me, don't you?"

Yuuki whimpered, her nails ripping into the flesh of his back. "Yes-yes!" Her whimpers grew into full blown cries as his mouth enveloped her right nipple, nipping and sucking with a tauntingly firm pressure. "Oohh-that-that feels," her words were garbled, little more than strangled moans and pants, and they only grew worse when teeth moved away from her nipple and sank into her breast. "Ahh!" Yuuki screamed in pleasure; Kaname sucking her blood, it was the most erotic, sensual thing that could ever be done to her, besides sex. And the way his fangs pierced her skin, allowing the sanguine to trickle from the wounds and into his waiting mouth….

"Yuuki, dearest? Are you all right?" Lifting his mouth, a trickle of red running down the corner, Kaname nipped her other breast before leaning up and dragging a finger down her meridian, drops of blood splattering her skin. The moon's glow, revealed from the clouds and peeking in through the open doorway, washed over them, turning the blood black and her flesh the color of snow. "Ahh…" Kaname watched her face contort with a moan when his finger paused above the apex of her thighs, his expression knowing. "You really are aroused."

"Yes-" she bit out, trying to regain control of her pounding heart. They'd only done this a few hours before, yet her body was out of control and responding so heatedly. Yuuki closed her eyes, pressing her face into a pillow. A cool breeze drifted over her body, a torment to her already on fire flesh, and it didn't help when it stroked her suddenly bare groin and inner thighs. Yelping, Yuuki started to open her eyes, but a slender tongue touched her most sensitive area and she was little more than a moaning, wriggling mass on the bed. "Oh, Kaname," jerking his hair, she blearily opened her eyes and saw Kaname between her legs, parting her folds and licking at the sweet juices staining her.

"You're soaked." Growling, he nosed her womanhood, softly pressing his tongue into her. Yuuki felt herself thrashing, trying to escape the intense pleasure igniting her blood, but Kaname's hands pinned her down and held her immobile, and all while he thrusted his tongue deeper into her. "Is your appetite that insatiable, Yuuki, that you're so ready for me," he pulled away for a moment, his fingers still holding her open. Yuuki was by then a brilliant red; the sight of herself bare, legs parted and folds dripping wet, was one she doubted she'd ever get used to, and it only made her more aroused when Kaname pressed a finger to her entrance. And yet, she never could've experienced this much pleasure with anybody else; Yuuki knew this for sure. Kaname was the only one who could ever worship her body so assuredly, which he'd proved very well earlier, and was giving a repeat performance of now. He was "….Yuuki?"

She snapped her gaze down to his, a faint smile on her lips. Those rich eyes were staring at her, lust and concern gleaming bright, and she tenderly tucked a strand of chocolate-wine hair behind his ear, her smile growing as lips danced across her palm. "Touch me, Kaname," she whispered, and his brow cocked. "I want you to touch me."

"Do you, dear one?"

Yuuki nodded, and he returned the gesture, the animalistic aura returning to his robed frame. Keeping his eyes on her, he pushed his finger inside her, and Yuuki moaned. "Mo-more…" she draped a leg over his, velvet gliding down her knee, and he thrusted deeper. "Ahh,"

"Tell me when it feels good," he muttered. She had been a virgin a scarce few hours ago, and her flesh was still taut. Yuuki could recall the pain when he'd pushed himself into her, but it wouldn't be so bad this time, if he was gentle. Running her hands down his neck, she rolled her hips with a gasp of mingled pain and pleasure.

"Yuuki, you should be patient," Kaname gently chastised, but she shook her head, mewls falling like music from her lips.

"No. It's all right." Wave after wave of electricity had felt like they were coursing through her blood when she'd gotten past the initial pain of having something inside her, and the feeling was the same now. "Kaname-please-" Yuuki's amber brown eyes began to glow with a reddish undertone familiar to all vampires, and the older man groaned as her muscles contracted around his finger, forcing it deeper into her silken folds. "I need you," she whimpered, a fierce hunger awakening in her voice. "The pain is nothing, I swear. Just, please-" breaking off, she pulled him down and clashed their lips together. Kaname easily met her passion, entwining his tongue with hers and roughly exploring the cavern of her mouth, and Yuuki didn't even care when his fangs nicked her lips and spilt blood onto their tongues. At the taste of blood however, her lover's vampire side really awakened. Kaname had been the same way earlier, and now…Yuuki kissed him harder, burrowing a hiss of pain as the finger inside her was jerked out. Juices dripped onto her thighs, which Kaname smeared with his palms as he slid them beneath her body and lifted up her lower half. "Mmm….Kaname," Yuuki moaned his name, bloody eyes narrowing to mere slits.

Positioning himself between her legs, Kaname shucked off his velvet robe and tossed it aside. Yuuki almost drooled at the sight of her fiance's naked body; slender arms and legs, a torso not too built, but still strong, and skin as satin soft and pearly as angel wings. His hair was just as soft and fluttered easily down his shoulders, highlighting his pale face with the aristocratic features he'd inherited from their father, Haruka. Kaname was a thing of beauty, Yuuki thought, and to have such a creature kneeling over her, caressing her…..

"Are you ready?"

Yuuki smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist. "More than ready." She assured, and elegant hands lifted hers to perch on his shoulders, making her shiver as curved nails traced a leisurely path down her arms. The taut thighs beneath her gave a tremor, pushing hers farther apart, and then her head titled back as a long moan of pleasure spilled from her lips. Kaname slipped inside her smooth as glass, her folds easily accepting him into their warmth. "Ooo," she gasped when he pushed a little harder; there was no pain, just a never-ending stream of blinding pleasure. It flowed like a poison through her veins, sending her body into a black hole of sensations she couldn't escape from. "Kaname…" fisting his neck she tried to pull the older man down to her, but with a smirk that looked entirely too elegant upon his beautiful face Kaname grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"No Yuuki." He continued his thrusts, though as he watched the emotions go flying across her face they become slower and slower, until the brunette on the bed was writhing and moaning his name. "Not yet," Kaname purred, slipping another inch inside her. Yuuki squirmed at the deliciously seductive contact, tightening her legs around his waist.

Nii-nii-san-Kaname, please," she groaned, "I can't-I"

"You can, and you will." Kaname held her tiny wrists down with one hand, the other grazing a sinful path down the length of her body. When he reached the apex of her thighs Yuuki made as if to bite her lip, but remembering his earlier words let them part into a low pitched hiss, her chocolate wine eyes falling shut. Teeth were bared at the touch of a slender, pale finger upon her clitoris, and at her jolt the touch became more firm. "You're enjoying this.." the brunette above her murmured softly, giving it a light pinch. Yuuki arched off the bed, groaning as Kaname gave another easy thrust that went deeper than the others.

"Oooh, yes," came her breathy reply, and Kaname smiled, applying more pressure with his hips and fingers. Yuuki shivered, digging her nails into a soft pillow. God above, Kaname knew the perfect ways to pleasure her. The things he was doing with his hands, his cock…they were delectably evil. "Kaname!" Her eyes flew wide at the sensation of flesh against flesh vanished, and with a mewl squeezed her legs. "Why-why'd you stop," she whimpered, and her older brother grinned.

"Because darling.." he leaned down, nuzzling the side of her neck, "I want to hear you moan some more." And before her confused expression could grow, Kaname lifted her hips and slammed into her, his teeth piercing pale flesh in perfect sync. Yuuki screamed, arching off the bed. Blood trickled down her neck and into Kaname's waiting mouth, his fangs buried tightly in the soft, peach like skin, and Yuuki parted her legs wider at a harsher thrust into her body. "Yuuki…" Kaname growled her name, shoving pale legs onto his shoulders. His fingers drew away from her folds and scratched faint lines up her abdomen, settling at the hollow of her throat. Yuuki grabbed them, sucking the juices off his skin with as much hunger as the tongue that devoured the blood from her throat. A content purr came from her lover when she bit the tips of his fingers, blood sweeter than wine dribbling onto her tongue. "Ohh precious," he buried a hand in her hair, growling against the side of her neck and thrusting harder.

Yuuki gasped, a bloody glow entering her eyes, and felt herself contract around Kaname, milking him. She began rocking her hips in time with his, the orgasm growing closer with each one. "Kaname." Her hair was jerked roughly, igniting pain across her scalp, but Yuuki didn't care. Threading her fingers through Kaname's own silky tresses she pressed herself close and kissed him with bloodstained lips, his tongue quickly sliding past them and devouring her mouth. His thighs slapped brutally against hers, the red streaks of light illuminating his cheeks telling of the undying hunger within. The same hunger burned within her, and made Yuuki hug her fiancé tight, ecstasy rolling down her spine and making her even wetter than before. The slick heat made Kaname slide deeper and harder, drawing moans from her trembling, red slickened lips. "Oh god, Kaname…please," she dug her heels into his back, shuddering arms sliding around his neck and fisting mismatched lengths of mahogany hair.

"Yuuki-love…" holding her close, Kaname licked the side of her throat and pivoted his hips, elegant fingers running down her spine to grip her buttocks. Yuuki moaned a yes at the possessive touch, her whole body turning to mush under his touch. "Ohh precious," he groaned, his eyes narrowing, "you're beautiful."

"Mmm," she smiled at him, "as are you." And at that she clenched tightly around him, gasping and moaning as Kaname pressed his bleeding fingers to her mouth. Yuuki sucked on them, blood heady on her tongue, and a hot mouth descended back onto her neck and drank the trickling blood as their bodies shuddered with orgasm. She came first, the pleasure washing over her like hot water, and Yuuki screamed in ecstasy, pressing Kaname's bleeding hand to her bosom and squeezing. A heavy moan came from the mouth drinking from her and then he followed, warm essence caressing her inner walls like liquid silk. Yuuki shivered, letting her body go limp. Skin soft as velvet cascaded against her own, and Kaname slowly withdrew from her body, pressing kisses wet with blood across her collarbone.

"Yuuki…?" Garnet eyes glanced her over, dimming arousal and concern heavy within the dark depths of red. "Are you alright?" Kaname sniffed the air, lowering her back onto the bed.

Yuuki smiled, though it was a tired smile, and kissed his cheek. "You worry too much. I'm fine." Entwining her limbs with his, she pulled the smiling man into her arms and he rolled onto his side, spooning them together. She pressed dainty palms to his chest, admiring the streaks of sanguine staining her brother, her love's, alabaster flesh. Red suited him; all dark colors did. And as if reading her mind, Kaname rose from the bed and, lifting her ruined nightgown, went to the wardrobe hidden in shadows across the room. Yuuki watched him, lifting a sheet up to her chest. "What're you doing," she giggled, sitting up. Red-brown hair spilled down her shoulders, hiding what the sheet didn't, and gave her fiancé a gentle look when he came back to the bed, a fresh nightgown in hand.

"Can't have you getting chilled," he announced, though a smile toyed at his lips. Yuuki couldn't resist a laugh when Kaname dumped the fabric onto her head, hiding it from view.

"Kaname!"

Laughing, he pulled it down with a cheery grin of his own, and Yuuki slid her arms through the delicate straps. It was pale pink, embroidered with soft lace, and fell past her knees, though at the moment was bunched around them on the bed. "I apologize dear one." Kaname tapped her lips, growling gently when she licked his finger. "No more tonight. You'll wear me out."

"I kinda doubt that," she grinned, watching him tug on a pair of black sleeping pants and a matching shirt. Scooting over, she tugged him into bed as soon as he was finished, curling close. "Mmm…" Yuuki felt his arms wrap around her and a warmth flooded her chest. But it was a loving warmth, created by the man who held her so endearingly. "Nii-san." She looked up at him, and blushed pink at the love and affection swirling in his dark eyes. Kaname…it was clear how much he loved her. No matter the horrors she'd put him through, the years of indecision and mistrust, she was with him now, and nothing could change that. Yuuki loved the man holding her, and would continue to prove it for the rest of her days, as well as his. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him. Kaname smiled against her lips, running a gentle hand through her silky hair.

"And I you. But now darling, it's time to sleep." He tucked her head under his chin, and Yuuki slid an arm over his waist, fingers tracing the silk clothing his chest. Even her vampiric body felt fatigue, due to its young age, and with a yawn she snuggled close. A velvet cover seemed to come out of nowhere and descended over their bodies, and a pale hand tucked it around her frame, the same hand coming to rest on her arm. "Sleep Yuuki," Kaname gently chastised, and smiling she closed her eyes, sensing him do the same.

Their love was strong, surpassing all else. This Yuuki knew, without a doubt in her mind. The memories of the past would remain just that, memories, and she welcomed the future that was twisting and turning in a beaten path before her. For the love of her brother, and a hope for a good future with him and any children they bore, she would handle the duties of a pureblooded lady. She would attend the parties, wear the glitz, and she would do it with a smile on her face. For she knew that she wouldn't do it alone; Kaname would bear the troubles with her. And with that she felt herself drift off into sleep, still entwined in the strong arms of her brother, and fiancé.

This…was love.

_**Ughh, the ending was sappy ^^; sorry about that guys, but I got bored with this story and wanted to finish it. Apparently touchy feely romance just isn't my forte; I roll with the blood and gore XD But seriously, I hope you guys enjoyed **__**This is Love**__**. To be honest this was my first heterosexual story in a LONG time, and it was a couple that balances romance with passion. I'm used to rough passion LOL **_

_**Anyway, I will hope that you lovely readers will leave me a review before heading out ^^ and feel free to give any helpful thoughts and tidbits! (but no flames!)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Shizuka**_


End file.
